My Little Avengers
by heartlessed
Summary: When Equestria is threatened by an unprecedented foe, only the combined efforts of its greatest heroes can protect it from destruction. The problem is, can they stick together and fight as a team?  Rated K , may escalate to T in future


My Little Avengers

_Manehattan, 11:30 p.m. All Equestria Time_

Manehattan. The city that never sleeps. As ponies say, the music never stops in Manehattan; no matter if it's smooth Jazz in a classy salon or deafening rave music in a clubhouse. The scene will remain busy throughout the night, until just before the first glimmer of sunlight appears by the skyline.

But not all places in Manehattan is lively during the night. Take, for example, this giant office building that standing just a few blocks away from the "mane district". The building itself seems generic enough, just like any office building in Manehattan will look like: fiberglass windows, revolver doors, big reception hall, etc. And like any office building in the Fa"neigh"ial district, it was completely empty. Any ordinary colts and mares who passed by will have no idea the true purpose this building serves. The nameplate, which simply says "DRESSAGE", offered little help. For all they know, this could be a building about...dances; or maybe pretty dresses. Few will care to look at the tiny inscriptions at the bottom: Department of Research, Enforcement and Strategic Security Advancement for Greater Equestria. And even fewer will understand its exact meanings.

In some ways, it's better for them not to know. Despite its general peacefulness, Equestria is not without threats. The creatures of the Everfree forest have been a looming threat for centuries, and outside the boundaries of settled Equestria, many strange and dangerous beings exists, some powerful enough to destroy entire cities. Not to mention those ponies who, driven by pursuit of power and prestige, plotted at the expense of his or her fellow Equestrians. Thus, DRESSAGE is born-an agency that studies Equestria's threats, and defend the nation when situations called. And even in those peaceful times, the fillies and colts of DRESSAGE stay vigilant. After all, dangers can loom in unexpecting times.

_Too bad for them _thought the hooded unicorn mare as she stood solemnly on the roof of the opposite building, staring at the DRESSAGE's Manehattan branch. She knew its security is tight-but nothing she can't handle. Once she got in, they will have no idea what hit them. Well...actually, they will. Because she is not just here to take something tonight. She is also here to give. A message.

She closed her eyes, and her horn glow dimly. A second later, she is inside the building, right on the floor she wanted to be at: DRESSAGE's underground chamber. She looked around her surroundings: metal walls; fluroscent lights; long lines of pipes. She knew where she is-and where _it_ is. She can just feel it, its enormous power radiating itself. _And only those with a matching strength and will can feel its prescence. _She wondered if the guards even understand the significance of it. _Peasants, I shall do away with them soon _she sneered at her own thoughts, and advanced forward. It didn't took her long to get there. The large, steel gate looming in the chamber, guarded by a squad of pegasi ponies wearing black uniforms. She casually walked towards it.

"What the...hey! Stop right here, intruder!" one of the guards saw her and cried out. She lets out a quiet sneer and, within seconds, the colt's body glowed and he was flung across the chamber, hitting the wall and struck unconscious. The other pegasi guards turned around in shock and charged at her, only to abruptly hit an invisible wall at full speed and crash down. Soon, the hooded mare is surrounded by pegasi lying on the floor, groaning in pain. "Easy piecey" she mused at the sight, and strutted toward to steel gate. Her horn glowed again, and then with a deafening bang send a huge shockwave toward the steel gate, blasting a large hole through it. There are more subtle ways to open it but, subtlety is the last thing she wanted at the moment.

As the smoke cleared, she can see it now through the hole, glowing a dim blue light, calling her to come. She lowered her hood, revealing her azure coat and dark green mane, her eyes beaming with mad joy. It is as if all her life, every event of it, leads her up to this moment. She began to chuckle. _After tonight, Equestria shall fall. And all shall bow, in fear and awe, to the great and powerful one. _As she stepped toward the object she seeks, her cold and ear-piercing laugh engulfing the entire chamber.

Far above the ground, the regular ponies party on, unaware of what's happening beath their hooves.


End file.
